The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to integration of a vehicle computing system with security and/or automation systems for a home or other property.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Remote control of security and automation systems provides ways in which a property may be monitored and/or controlled when users are away from the property. Such controls are sometime available via a mobile computing device such as a smart phone or tablet computer. Traffic laws in some areas may prevent operation of such mobile computing devices while a person is operating a vehicle. As a result, there may be extended periods of time in which a user is unable to access and/or control a security and/or automation system from a remote location while the user is operating or in a vehicle.